My Pokemon Adventures
by DBZGIRL111
Summary: Hey peeps. This is my first story so bare with me. i suck at summaries too, so I'll just sum it up. This is pretty much the same as Pokemon Diamond and Pearl except with my OC traveling with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Change of plans. ON HOLD! Don't worry just busy with school crap!
1. Following a Best Friend's Voyage

**Hey peeps. This be DBZGIRL111. THis is my first story so it would be helpful if you would review and tell me what you think. THNX!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but sometimes I wish i did -_-**

* * *

MY POKEMON ADVENTURES

Chapter 1: Following a Best Friend's Voyage!

It was a beautiful day in Twinleaf town. The sun was shining, the Starly were singing, and Pokémon everywhere were frolicking. Today was a very special day for a young girl named Julie. This was the day that she would get her very first Pokémon and start on her quest to become the greatest Pokémon master ever.

"Morning mom!" Julie said as she bounded down the stairs fully dressed in her royal blue tank top with a poke ball logo, her black and white hat, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots, her brown hair hanging over her shoulders and her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Morning honey!" said Julie's mother, Vickie. "Are you ready to get your first Pokémon?" Vickie was a tall woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah I am! I'm so excited!" Julie said as she sat down at the table and started eating her pancakes.

"Well, then eat up. Oh, and before I forget, remember to meet Dawn at Professor Rowan's lab."

"I know, I know. She's my best friend. Why would I forget?"

"You have a terrible memory."

"Wait to be blunt mom…Anyway; I just don't know which one I should choose."

"It doesn't matter which one, just remember that the Pokémon you choose will be your partner."

"I know that's why I'm so excited!"

"Well then you better get going. You packed all your stuff last night right?"

"Yup! Got it all right here." said Julie as she pulled up her blue and black backpack.

"Good. Now I'll see you when you get back! Love you!"

"Bye mom! Love you too!"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well, here it is," said Julie as she got to the lab, "I wonder where Dawn is…"

"Turn around." said a voice behind Julie.

When she turned around, she saw a girl with blue hair tied in yellow clips and in a white beanie with a pink poke ball logo, with blue eyes, a brown and pink mini dress, with pink boots, and a yellow bag and a man behind her with white hair, blue eyes, a brown trench coat, and a brief case.

"Dawn!"

"Hey, Julie!"

"Hello," said the man, "I am Professor Rowan. You must be the other trainer."

"Hello sir, my name is Julie."

"Well Julie, let's go and get your Pokémon for your journey."

"Right." said Julie and Dawn.

When they walked into the lab they were met with some panicking assistants.

"HE'S BACK!" the assistants exclaimed.

"Well, this is MY lab, isn't it?" the Prof. asked.

"Professor of course it is!"

"Oh dear…" said Dawn in awe.

"You're not kidding…" Julie said gazing around the lab.

"Sir, I am so sorry about this. We had a problem when the Chimchar, Pichu and Piplup we had for the new trainers ran into the forest. On top of that, while conducting my evolution research, Starly and Staraptor got out as well. Fortunately we still have Turtwig."

"Tur? Twig?" Turtwig said, gazing up at the Prof.

"Yes…" said Prof. Rowan looking back at Turtwig.

"TWIIG! Turtwig…" said Turtwig looking down.

"Sir I'd like to go look for them." Said a distressed Dawn.

"Yeah, me too." said Julie beside Dawn.

"You would?" ask the Prof.

"Yes. We're talking about Pokémon that could be our future partners." said Julie while Dawn nodded.

"…Well, just make sure that when you talk to them crouch down to eye level. That may calm them down."

"Okay! We'll do that!" said a happy Dawn.

"Good girls. I wish you luck."

"Thanks!"

"Wow that Professor Rowan sure is a really nice guy!" Julie said as she and Dawn were exiting the lab.

"Yeah, much nicer than I thought!"

xxxxxxxxx

As Julie and Dawn were running, they saw a lot of different Pokémon on the way to the forest. They saw a Bidoof and Bibarrel eating grass, a Staravia and Buneary watching them run, and two Starly flying around in the air.

"Hey Dawn," Julie said when they arrived at the forest, "I think we should split up and look for them."

"That's a great idea Julie!"

"Well I do have my moments."

"And those moments are pretty rare…"

"What is with everyone and their bluntness? Anyway, you go look over there while I look over here."

"Ok see you in a little bit."

"See ya."

xxxxxxxxx

"Piplup! Chimchar! Pichu!" Julie yelled out looking for the three Pokémon.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes next to her and out popped a Pichu with a tuft of fur on its head.

"Pi?" Pichu asked cocking its head.

"Pichu!" Julie exclaimed.

Julie remembered what the Prof. told her. So, she put her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards Pichu. Once she reached him, she crouched down so she was eye level with him, and started to talk quietly.

"Hello there Pichu, my name is Julie. Prof. Rowan sent me out here to bring you, Piplup, and Chimchar back to the lab. Why are you out here anyway?"

"Pi-Pi-chu, Pichu." Pichu said as he started to act out what he was saying.

"So, you're saying that when Chimchar stole Piplup's food and ran off while they were fighting, you decided to go after them?"

"Pi!" Pichu said nodding.

"Well, then would it be okay if I helped you look?"

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded once again.

"Alright let's start looking."

Pichu then climbed onto Julie's shoulder once she stood up and started to call for Chimchar and Piplup.

"Chimchar! Piplup!"

"Pichuuuu!"

"Hey! Julie!" a voice said.

Julie turned around and saw Dawn running toward her while carrying Piplup.

"Hey Dawn! I see you found Piplup."

"Yup! And I see that you found Pichu!"

"Yeah. Now all that's left is Chimchar…"

"Don't worry! I saw him being carried back to the lab by Staraptor and Starly."

"Oh, Okay. I guess we should head back to the lab."

"Right."

While they were walking, they came across Lake Verity as a fog started to roll in. While they were looking across the lake they saw a figure rise up out of the water and disappear.

"What was that?" Julie asked.

"Pokémon?" Dawn suggested.

They both looked at each other and shrugged when they heard two LOUD growls.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Julie says in a sing song voice.

"Pi…" Pichu says and blushes.

Julie kneeled down to the ground and unzipped her backpack and looked around for Pokémon food. When she finally found it she emptied half into her hand and gave it to Pichu and smiled. Pichu gratefully took it and smiled back while eating it.

"Uh-oh, that's all that's left," Julie turned and saw Dawn giving Piplup three pellets of food, "we used the rest for bait." She said sheepishly.

"Bait?" Julie asked.

"I'll explain later." Dawn said laughing slightly.

"Alright. I think we should head back to the lab. They must be wondering where we are by now…"

"Yeah, your right." And with that they started to walk back.

xxxxxxxxx

When they got back they all listened carefully as Dawn told her story about the crazy Ariados and when Julie told them about the figure in Lake Verity. After a brief explanation by the Prof. the both got their Pokedex and Poke balls. Julie's Pokedex was a dark blue with light blue inside. After all this was done, it was time to choose their Pokémon.

"Now it's time to choose your Pokémon. Your choices are these three starters from the Sinnoh Region or if you like you may choose the Pichu. First is the Fire-type, Chimchar-"

"Chimchar!" exclaimed the Chimchar as it raised its arms and hopped on one leg.

"-The Water-type, Piplup-"

"Piplup!" The Piplup said looking proud.

"-The Grass-type, Turtwig-"

"Turtwig!" The Turtwig said opening its large mouth.

"-And for one time only, the Electric-type, Pichu."

"Pichu!" The Pichu said cocking his head to the side.

"So do you know which ones you'd like?"

"Yes sir, we do!" Julie started, "I choose Pichu!"

"And I choose Piplup!"

After saying this the Chimchar fell over in defeat.

"Good. Then here. You'll need Piplup and Pichu's Poke balls."

"Thank-you" Dawn and Julie said.

"Okay Pichu. This is it. It's time for our journey together! But, first may I give you a nickname?"

"Pichu!" Pichu grinned happily and nodded.

"Okay! Hmm…How about Zeus? Do you like that?"

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu grinned widely and jumped up and down.

"Great! Now let's go!" Julie said, trying to get Pichu in the Poke ball only for him to jump on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Dawn questioned, "Why won't Zeus get in the Poke ball?"

"Some Pokémon don't like being held in their Poke balls." The Prof. explained.

"Okay well, I guess you can ride up here!" Julie said happily.

"Pichu!" Zeus said happily and licked Julie on the cheek.

Once they were all outside, Dawn grabbed her bike and hopped on.

"Hold on Dawn! I didn't bring my bike!"

"Then you better run as fast as you can!" Dawn said laughing.

"One thing's for sure, anything can happen. So, anytime you need help, just let me know."

"Thanks so much!" Julie said.

"We'll see you later!" At that Dawn rode off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Julie yelled while Zeus jumped off her shoulder and started running.

"GOOD LUCK!" the Prof. and his assistants yelled.

"Hey Julie?, didn't you say the when you got a Pokemon that you would give it a bell to put around its neck?"

"Yeah, you're right! I think I packed one, too." Said Julie while running and dug into pocket and took a bell around some string. "Hey Zeus, I wanna give this to you. A sign of friendship. Would you like it?"

"Pi!" Zeus nodded eagerly.

"Alight. Here you go." Julie said and put it around Zeus' neck and continued running.

Brimming with excitement, Julie, Dawn, Zeus and Piplup set off on their journey, happily awaiting what adventures await them in their brand new Pokémon world!


	2. Two Degrees of Separation

**Hello again peeps. Don't mind me, just doin' the disclaimer lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon sadley :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Degrees of Separation!

With the awe inspiring magnificence of the Sinnoh Region as a back drop, Dawn, Julie, and their new Pokémon Piplup and Zeus, are off like shot! Roaring toward the many Pokémon adventures just waiting to come!

As Dawn reached the field, she stopped and took her Piplup's Poke ball and brought Piplup out!

"Piplup, come on out!" She yelled as she threw the Poke ball and released her Piplup.

Meanwhile, Zeus and Julie have just made it to the hill panting hard.

"Dawn…we need…to…rest…" Julie panted out as she and Zeus walked up to Dawn.

"Pi…chu" agree a panting Zeus.

"It's not my fault you didn't bring your bike like me. But, okay we'll take a break."

"Thank…you…" Julie says as she collapses along with Zeus.

"I think we need to go and catch some Pokémon! I need to get as many Pokémon for my Pokémon contests as possible!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Piplup!" agreed Piplup.

"Okay, your right. I need to also so I can beat the Pokémon league and be a Pokémon master!"

"Pichu!" agreed Zeus.

Out of know where a Buneary popped up and started sniffing around.

"It's a Buneary!" says Dawn as she takes out her Pokedex.

'_Buneary. The rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending up its rolled up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.'_

"You have to watch out for its ears, Dawn." Said Julie as she watched Dawn battle.

"Right! Piplup, use bubblebeam! There's nothing like calling an attack! Awesome!"

"Focus Dawn!" Julie yelled out.

"Pichu!" agreed Zeus.

As the Bubblebeam got closer, the Buneary quickly jumped and landed behind a panicking Piplup.

"Peck attack! Buneary's behind you!"

The Buneary again dodged and hit Piplup with one of its ears, knocking it out.

"Oh no!" yelled Dawn as she ran over to Piplup, "You okay Piplup?" She asked shaking trying to wake it up. The Buneary bounced up and hit Dawn in the forehead before jumping away. "That hurts…how do you feel?"

"Pip-Piplup" Piplup said looking very disappointed.

"Hey! Don't get down! Everyone makes mistakes the first time around! You just gotta keep on truckin'!" Dawn said holding up a fist.

"Pip-Piplup!" agreed Piplup.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Julie.

"Pichu-Pichu!" yelled an excited Zeus.

"What is it Zeus?" asked Julie looking at Zeus.

"Pichu!" Zeus yelled pointing at a blue, black, and yellow Pokémon.

"It's a Shinx!" Julie yelled excitedly.

"Pi-Pichu!"

"You wanna battle?" Julie asked her Pokémon.

"Pi!" Zeus nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this! Zeus use Quick Attack!"As Zeus is running towards the unsuspecting Pokémon, he hits it which sends it flying. "Now! Use Thundershock!" Again it hits but it doesn't do much. The Shinx then starts running towards them with a Tackle.

"Julie watch out!" Dawn yells nervously.

"Zeus dodge it!" The attack misses which sends the Shinx into a tree. "Now!" Julie starts, turning her hat around, "Go! Pokeball!" They all watch nervously as the ball starts to shake. One…Two…Three…CLICK! "No way…WE DID IT! YEAH!" Julie yells as her and Zeus hug.

"Congratulations Julie!" says a happy Dawn.

"Thanks a lot Dawn!"

"Ready to go?"

"Ugh… Ride slower this time please."

"Okay." Dawn says laughing.

xxxxxxxxx

"Dawn! Can you slow down please?" Julie asked with Zeus running beside her.

"Okay!" yelled Dawn as she braked a little.

Soon they saw another Pokémon called a Burmy. "Wow, It's a Burmy." Dawn said taking out her Pokedex.

'_Burmy. The bagworm Pokémon. To protect itself find the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a quilt around itself.'_

By this time, Julie had caught up to witness the Burmy get Bubblebeamed and gather the leaves in seconds. "Dawn! You gotta catch it!" Julie yelled to Dawn.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Yelled Zeus trying to snap Dawn into the battle.

"Oh, right! Go! Pokeba-" by this time the Burmy was gone and had gone bck into the forest. "Well I guess it was my turn to make one of those beginner's mistakes. And it sure was a good one."

"Piplup." Piplup said trying to cheer Dawn up.

"You're right. I won't let myself get bummed out. I'm allowed to make mistakes, just like you!" At this Piplup got a look that said /thanks-for-reminding-me, "Together, let's climb Mt. Success until we reach the tip-top!"

"Piplup!"

Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes next to them. Soon, a Pikachu came out and fell to the ground. At this Zeus ran towards the hurt Pikachu and tried to see what was wrong.

"Pichu!" Cried a surprised Zeus as three more Pokémon came out of nowhere and tried to attack the Pikachu as it tried to stand up.

"Zeus!" Yelled a worried Julie trying to get to Zeus only to be attacked by a Poison Sting, Pin Missile, and Psybeam by a Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox.

"Pichu!" yelled Zeus in worry as his trainer was attacked. Zeus started to get mad so he attacked at well to protect his trainer.

"PIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled as he used Thundershock.

The attack was so strong it sent the Pokémon flying, even the Meowth that just appeared, and left an exhausted Zeus knocked out.

"Oh no, Zeus!" Julie yelled in shock and worry. As she tried to approach Zeus, the Pikachu got scared and tried to shock her, but missed and in turn hit Dawn's bike.

"My Bike! Okay, I'm definitely catching you after that! Go Pokeball!" When the ball hit the Pikachu it didn't work and they figured it out, "Hold on, do you belong to somebody?"

"Pika…" The Pikachu said before he fainted.

"We need to find a Pokémon Center, and fast!" said Julie as she picked up the Pikachu and Zeus and started toward the nearest center.

"Right." Said Dawn as she and Piplup followed Julie.

xxxxxxxxx

Once they got to the Pokémon Center, they got all the Pokémon healed, called Prof. Rowan, got some info. On the Pikachu's trainer, and stayed for the night for the sake of the Pikachu. The next morning, they waited for the Pikachu to get out of the room he was in so they could find its trainer.

"You think this Ash kid is looking for Pikachu right now?" Dawn asked Julie.

"I'm sure he is. He must be very worried right now."

Soon the doors to the infirmary opened and there stood Pikachu smiling at Dawn, Julie, and Zeus. Zeus got up, walked over to Pikachu and stuck his tail out. Pikachu touched his tail with Zeus' and lightning crackled around them.

"I guess they're friends now." Said Julie with a smile.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he and Zeus jumped on Julie's shoulder.

"Hello there Pikachu. My name is Julie and this is Zeus."

"Pika-Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Hi. My name is Dawn and this is Piplup!"

xxxxxxxxx

They were back on the road to Prof. Rowan's lab again when Dawn complained about her bike.

"I sure wish my bike wasn't fried to a crisp."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad! No more running for me!" Julie said happily.

"Pichu!" Zeus automatically agreed.

Dawn just laughed as we were on our way.

* * *

**Remember to R&R! FYI, if i get at least 3 i will keep posting :)**


	3. When Pokemon Worlds Collide

**Hello again ppl i sadly got NO reviews for my first 2 chapters so i thought I'd humor you guys and just post another anyway.**  
** I don't own pokemon which makes me sadder T_T**

* * *

Chapter 3: When Pokémon Worlds Collide!

They were half way there when Team Rocket suddenly appeared and snatched Pikachu and Zeus.

"Prepare for trouble!" The red head exclaimed.

"And make it double!" The blue haired man also exclaimed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

To unite our peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or, prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wabuffet!" yelled a Wabuffet.

"Mime-Mime!" A Mime Jr. copied.

"Pikachu! Zeus!" Julie and Dawn yelled.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Go! Simba!" Julie yelled calling out her Shinx.

"Simba?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yup! I just came up with it! Now Simba, use Tackle! Zeus use Thundershock!" Even with all of their combined attacks, it didn't even make a scratch.

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Julie as she jumped up onto the machine.

"Julie! Are you crazy?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Maybe, but right now my Zeus is all that matters to me!"

"Get off you little twerpette!" yelled an angry Jessie.

"Only if you give my Pokémon back!"

"Hey! It's the original twerp!" yelled James.

Julie looked down only to be swatted in the back by an arm! "AH!" Julie cried out.

"Pichu!"

"Pika!"

"Shinx!"

Suddenly there was an explosion as the machine was attacked and four figures were buried underneath. Three of them climbed out. They were Ash, Pikachu, and Zeus, but no Julie.

"Pichu-Pi!" Zeus called out sadly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called trying to find her.

"Shinx!" Said Simba trying to dig through the debris

"Julie! Where are you?" Dawn called extremely worried.

"Julie!" Ash called.

"Hey! Julie!" Brock called out.

"Over here…" said a voice.

They all rushed over trying to get her out. Finally when they did, she was all cut up but no major injuries. When she tried to stand she fell unconscious.

"Pichu…" Pichu said about to cry, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry Zeus," Dawn started, Zeus looked up at Dawn as she continued, "If I know Julie, and I know I do, she will make it through this."

"Let's get her to the lab." Ash suggested picking her up and piggy backing her.

"Yeah, let's go Zeus," Brock said to the small Pokémon.

"Pi…" Zeus sighed but nodded and walked beside Simba, Pikachu, and Piplup.

xxxxxxxxx

Julie ended up being unconscious most of the day, but finally at 5 o' clock, she woke up to find Dawn and two other people sitting in chairs next to her and Zeus sleeping on her stomach.

"Julie! You're awake!" Dawn exclaimed hugging her.

"Ow…" Julie said when she was tackled by her.

"Oops sorry…" said Dawn letting go.

"It's okay…where are we?"

"You're at Professor Rowan's lab," said Brock, "Hi. I'm Brock."

"My name's Ash." Ash said next to Brock.

"So, you're Ash. Well it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Are you okay? You were pretty banged up after the explosion."

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just glad Zeus and Pikachu are safe."

"Yeah, Me too."

Upon hearing his name, Zeus' ears twitched and he woke up, surprised he found himself on the side of his trainer. He looked up to find her awake. Overjoyed, he leapt at her and rubbed his face against Julie's.

"Hey Zeus! I'm glad to see you okay!" said Julie as she hugged him close.

"Pichu-Pichu!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Dawn."

"Yeah, Julie?"

"How long have I been out?"

"About five hours now." She answered honestly.

"Five hours? I was hit harder than I thought!" Julie yelled out surprised.

"Yeah, it seems you got the most intense part of the blast." Said Brock

"Oh good, you're awake!" Prof. Rowan said walking in.

"Yup! And I'm ready to get back on the road!" Julie said.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus said eagerly.

"But, you just woke up! Are you sure you should be walking around right now?" Ash asked worried.

"I'm fine! I've been in worse shape!"

"Well, this is no surprise." Dawn said laughing slightly.

"What do you mean, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Julie's been like this ever since I met her in Pokémon School. One time, during recess, we were on the swings and we were going so high the swing set actually started to wobble. Well, when we got to the highest point, Julie jumped off and fell flat on her face! But, she still got back up and went back on even though she had some scratches on her arms, legs, and face."

"Wow… that sounds a lot like how Ash is." Brock said laughing.

"So Julie, what's your dream? Mine is to be a Pokémon master!"

"And mine is to be the world's best breeder!"

"Well, Ash I guess we're gonna be rivals!" Julie said smiling cheekily.

"Huh?" Ash asked with a confused face.

"I also wanna be a Pokémon master!" Julie exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Zeus said happily.

"Awesome! I've already got a rival in the Sinnoh Region!" Ash said excited.

"Huh? You're not from Sinnoh? Then where are you from?"

"I'm from Kanto! So is Brock." Ash said.

"Oh, cool! So where are you traveling to now?" Dawn asked.

"Good question. Where's the nearest town with a gym Brock?"

"It's in Oreburg City. Jubilife City is right on the way!"

"Really? Can we go with you?" Dawn asked enthusiastically.

"Huh? Really Dawn?" Julie asked.

"Sure! You see, I wanna be a top coordinator and there's a contest in Jubilife City!"

"Oh, I understand now! So may we please go with you?" Julie asked Ash and Brock.

"Sure! Come along! The more the merrier I always say." Ash said.

"Alright. Well I just finished talking with Prof. Oak and your mother sent you a package Ash." Said Prof. Rowan.

"Huh? My mom?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Wow! Check out the new clothes!" Ash said happily.

"There's even a new backpack!" Brock said.

"Hey mom! Thanks for the new clothes!" Ash thanked his mom when he called her.

"You're welcome dear. I was going to give you them before you left, but you left in such a rush."

"Sorry about that mom." Ash said sheepishly.

"Oh by the way, did you call Prof. Oak and tell him Pikachu is okay?"

"Already done!" Prof. Rowan said walking in.

"Good. Well, I should go now. Love you dear!"

"Bye mom!"

"Hey Julie. I think we should call your mom to tell her you're alright." Dawn said.

"Wait, she knows what happened? Oh man… I'll never hear the end of it from her… Ok let's call her."

"Hello? JULIE! Are you okay honey? What were you thinking jumping on that robot? I thought you knew better!"

"I'm fine mom! Just calm down! And I had to do it! My Pokémon was in danger!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Julie! I want you to come home right now!"

"NO! I need you to trust me for once! I need to do something on my own! Just let me stay with Dawn, Ash, and Brock!"

"…It's not that I don't trust you Julie. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm okay mom. I've been hurt far worse than this. Just don't make me come home. I'm ready for this."

"Alright," Vickie says as she looks to Ash, Dawn, and Brock, "Take good care of my baby, okay?"

"Sure thing, we'll take good care of her." says Brock.

"Good. Bye sweetie. Love you."

"Bye mom. Love you too." And they hung up. "Well, first fight with my mom. Now I feel really bad. Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. I think we should get going now." Ash said.

"Right. Let's go Zeus. By the way, has anyone seen Simba?" Julie asked.

"You mean your Shinx? Yeah. Dawn returned it to it's Pokeball." Brock explained.

"Really? Thanks Dawn."

"Sure thing, Julie."

As they started walking out, they were met by a boy with lavender hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue and black jacket, black pants, and a black backpack.

"It's Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Paul?" Julie said confused.

"Hey. You've got three Pokémon. How about that battle?" Paul asked Ash.

"Sure. Let's do it."

"We'll use my garden in the back." said the Prof.

"I'll be the referee." said Brock.

"There's no need," Paul started, "We'll have a three on three Pokémon battle, no substitutions."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Dawn," Julie started, "are you getting a bad vibe from this guy like me?"

"Yeah. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from him."

"Alright," started Ash, "Starly, I choose YOU!"

"Starly!" says Paul, "Standby for battle!"

"Starly use Quick Attack!" Ash commands.

"Starly dodge it!" Paul says. As Paul's Starly dodges it flies up high, "Now use Aerial Ace!" Paul's Starly charges towards Ash's and hits it square in the back. "Now use Quick Attack!" Again Paul's Starly hits Ash's causing it to faint.

"Starly, return!" Ash calls and returns his Starly to its Pokeball. "Great job Starly."

"Pathetic!" Paul says as he returns his Starly. "That's all you've got?"

"That is not what you normally say to a Pokémon that won a battle for you!" Julie says to Paul. "Or at all for that matter!"

"That Starly could've done better in the battle."

"That is still not how you treat your Pokémon." Julie muttered to herself.

"Go! Aipom!"

"Chimchar! Standby for battle!"

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!"

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar collided with Aipom sending it flying backwards. After this the glow from Aipom's Focus Punch disappeared.

"The attack just disappeared!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes," started Prof. Rowan as Dawn and Julie looked at him, "If the Pokémon is attacked while using a move, it can't follow through with the attack."

"Now Aipom, use swift!"

"Ember!" The attacks collided canceling each other out.

"Focus Punch again!"

"Please. Use Flame Wheel!" As Chimchar was charging towards Aipom, Aipom stood there waiting for it to get closer.

"Now!" Ash suddenly shouted. Aipom used Focus Punch on the ground and fly into the air and shot towards Chimchar. As soon as it reached Chimchar, Aipom hit Chimchar with Focus Punch and knocked it out.

"Alright Aipom!" Ash shouted happily.

"That was pathetic!" Paul said as he returned Chimchar.

"Standby, Elekid!" Paul then sent out his Elekid.

"Alright, Aipom, return! Now let's go Pikachu!" Ash sent his last Pokémon to battle Elekid. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu lashed out with a powerful looking Thunderbolt strait at Elekid only to have him absorb it.

"Hey Zeus, Watch carefully at how Pikachu battles, okay?" Julie tells Zeus.

"Pi," Zeus says and nods.

By now, both the battling Pokémon seemed to be exhausted and watched each other, waiting for the other to fall. Suddenly, they both collapsed from pure exhaustion.

"This battle is a draw!" Prof. Rowan says.

"Hey Ash," starts Brock after seeing Ash collapse onto his knees and pick up Pikachu. "Are you okay? The match was a draw."

"Yeah but, we were the first to go down. Isn't that right Paul?" Ash asked.

"A draw is a draw." Paul said as he released his Starly, "Get out."

"What'd you do that for?" Julie asked him, clearly annoyed.

"There are plenty more Starly stronger than that one. Once I find one, I'll just grab it."

"You'll just what?" Julie said angry.

"Don't do anything reckless Julie." Dawn said worried.

"Why don't you and I battle Paul?" Julie said.

"I don't have time to battle a beginner. I'm gone."

"Piii…" Pichu growled with sparks coming from its cheeks.

"Grrrr…He's a jerk. You are not supposed to treat your Pokémon like that."

"I know how you feel," Ash said getting up, "I just can't stand people like that."

And so, our heroes find a new rival in the Sinnoh Region. Much different from Ash and Julie. We will see where their adventures take them, next time.

* * *

**R&R PLZ :D**


	4. Dawn of a New Era

**Hey again. I'd just like to say thanks review the 3 who reviewed, AnimeGirl17, and 2 others who are anons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dawn of a New Era!

Julie and Brock were sitting back on a rock as they watched Ash teach Dawn to try and catch a Buneary. Zeus and Pikachu were running around with each other playing, and Simba was sleeping under a tree next to Julie.

"This time for sure Dawn," Ash started, "Go for it!"

"I'm so psyched! Here we go!" Dawn said pulling back her arm to throw the empty Pokeball.

"Hold on! You gotta make your Pokeball bigger first!" Ash said.

"Huh? WAAH!" Dawn said almost dropping her Pokeball.

"You'd better hurry! It'll get away…"

"Alright, I'm ready now!"

"Let's go Pokeball!" Dawn threw the ball but, slipped up and hit Ash right in the face!

"Oof!" Ash said falling over.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Watch where you throw that thing!"

"It was an accident, and if you hadn't been yelling, my hand wouldn't have slipped!"

"You weren't doing it right!"

"Here we go…" Julie said looking down.

"Look! Don't you get nasty with me!"

"Get it together and I won't have to."

"Piplup-Piplup!" Piplup said noticing the Buneary running away.

"No! Buneary!" Ash and Dawn said.

"Well, I hope you're happy now!" Dawn said.

"Don't look at me!" Ash returned.

"Why not? It's your fault!"

"Your yapping scared Buneary away you know!"

"That's enough!" Julie screamed, fed up with their fighting. The Pokémon and Ash and Dawn looked at her stunned. "It's nobody's fault! But if it were someone's fault it would be both of yours! You're so busy fighting that you're scaring the Pokémon away!"

"Sorry…" They both murmured to her.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to each other." They looked at each other and instantly looked away crossing their arms. "Ugh…I'm going for a walk Zeus if you like you and Simba can come. You too Brock but, I need to get away from their fighting." Julie said walking away.

"Pichu!" Zeus said as he and Simba followed her.

"She's right you know," Brock started looking at Ash and Dawn, "You two are fighting so much that you're scaring all the Pokémon away and annoying us at the same time. I'm going with Julie. You guys can either come or try and sort out your own problems." Brock said walking away.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other, looked away and stated walking towards Brock and Julie with Pikachu and Piplup in tow.

xxxxxxxxx

As they were walking, Dawn and Ash started fighting while Julie and Brock tried tuning them out.

"Just great. I could have a Buneary if it wasn't for a certain big mouth." Dawn said annoyed.

"Oh yeah? I could get a Buneary instead of your big mouth." Ash said back.

"Next time, butt out."

"That's if there is a next time."

"I'm catching lots of Pokémon!"

"You won't if you keep doing stupid stuff!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, but I'm thinkin' about it now!"

"How can you think without a brain?"

"You tell jokes as good as you catch Pokémon!"

"You're both hurting my ears!" Brock said, butting in. Suddenly, there was a bright sunlight.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but, now I'm not so annoyed at you two." Julie said.

"Pretty…" Dawn said gazing at the falling sparkles.

"That's called Sunny Day," Brock started as everyone look to him for an explanation, "It's a Fire-type move. Fire-types use it to temporarily raise their firepower."

"All of a sudden, I feel so much happier," Dawn said calmly.

"Me too," Julie said. Out of nowhere, a Budew walked up.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"So cute!" Dawn squeaked as Julie took out her Pokedex.

'_Budew. The Bulb Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold but, opens it again in the spring.' _

"I wonder if this is where that Sunny Day came from." Brock questioned.

"It was." A voice said suddenly, slightly making Julie jump. A man in a green cloak, hat, and a mid-evil looking outfit underneath stood up and walked toward them, "Pardoned words but, reflect heart in hearts. Let the sunny day soften yours, for when your heart is light, your mood is happy and bright. Tell me, don't you feel better now?"

Ash and Dawn looked at each other, smiled, and said, "Yeah, we do."

"As it should," The man said.

"Thanks, I'm Ash."

"Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu introduced himself.

"And my name's Dawn."

"Hi. I'm Brock."

"Hello. I'm Julie."

"Pichu-Pichu." Zeus also introduced himself from atop Julie's head.

"I am the Pokémon Bard, Nando. This is my Budew. We travel the world bringing joy to all."

"Awesome," Ash and Julie said.

"You must have a great time!" Brock added.

"I've got it Ash! Now I can show you and Julie how strong I've gotten!"

"How?" Julie asked.

"Nando, would you mind battling with me?" Dawn asked.

"If that pleases you." He replied.

"Budew-Budew!" Budew said excitedly.

"Don't forget, this will be your very first battle with a trainer." Ash told Dawn.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"Dawn, are you by any chance on a quest to compete in the Sinnoh League?" Nando asked.

"No, I'm on a quest to be in the Grand Festival!" Dawn answered.

"I see, then, a contest battle it is. There is a clearing up ahead that will satisfy our needs."

"Great!"

"Are you sure about this Dawn?" Julie asked.

"Of course! I need to prove that I can be strong too!"

"Alright, just don't get disappointed if he beats you."

"I know. I'm not a sore loser like you can be sometimes."

"What? When have I ever been a sore loser?" Julie asked insulted.

"When I beat you in our game of soccer." Dawn said cheekily.

"Ugh…I give up!" Julie said as the others laughed.

xxxxxxxxx

"K, first things first! My Pokémon has to make a gorgeous entrance!" Dawn says as she enlarges her Pokeball, "Alright then Piplup. Spot-light!" She adds, throwing the Pokeball.

"You may have the first attack," Nando said.

"Thanks! Alright, we're fighting a Grass-type so let's do a Flying-type attack. Piplup, use Peck, Let's go!" Piplup charged up the energy in its beak and charged towards Budew.

"Please, dodge it." Nando says nicely and Budew jumps up and out of the way.

"What happened?" says a surprised Dawn.

"That's fast!" Julie comments.

"Please, Bullet Seed." Budew shoots a bunch of seeds out of its mouth at the ground and towards Piplup.

"Bullet Seed's a Grass-type move and can give a Water-type like Piplup real problems!" Brock says worried.

"Dodge it Piplup." Dawn commands and Piplup jumps out of the way and near Dawn. "Alright, my turn! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup shoots glowing bubbles towards Budew and hits it. "Alright!" Dawn says but, Nando just laughs. "Huh?" Dawn says just as Budew jumps out of the smoke and onto the ground. "But, how? That was a direct hit!"

"Dawn! Water-type attacks don't have that much effect on Grass-types!" Julie explains.

"Budew absorbed that attack on purpose and then made that jump! Brilliant! It even used the smoke from the explosion!" Brock says in awe.

"Solar Beam, if you please." Nando says and Budew begins to charge up energy.

"Piplup use Peck, now!" Dawn commands. As Piplup charges at Budew, the Solar Beam is completed. "Uh-oh!"

"Fire now." Nando commands and Budew fires the solar beam and hits Piplup square on.

"No, Piplup!" Dawn calls. Piplup flies back, lands on the ground and faints. "Piplup! My Piplup…"

"It appears our battle is over." Nando says while Budew agrees.

"But, how did they do Solar Beam so fast?" Dawn asks the others.

"It must have been from the Sunny Day, and the sunlight getting much stronger from it." Brock explains as they look to the sky.

"I see. I'm so sorry Piplup…" Dawn says to her Pokémon.

"Dawn, I wouldn't have guessed it was your first battle, you were so good." Nando comments.

"Wow, that's such a nice thing to say. Thank-you." She replies.

"You can be sure it was a really good experience. Those two really know how to battle." Brock comments Nando.

"Yeah, no doubt. It'll help you get a lot stronger." Ash adds.

"Yeah!" Dawn says. Julie looks to Zeus who gives her a determined look and nods.

"Hey, Nando." Julie starts.

"Yes Julie?"

"Would you mind battling me?"

"Really Julie?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. I need tons of experience for my first gym battle."

"That's true…"

"If you wish, but, could it wait until tomorrow? Budew is very tired." Nando says.

"Sure, that's no problem."

"Then I shall see you then." Nando says and walks off with Budew following close behind.

xxxxxxxxx

Julie was currently in their room at the Pokémon Center talking to Simba.

"Alright Simba, tomorrow is my first battle with you so you had better get ready." Julie encourages.

"Shinx!" Simba says determined.

"Alright, you should get some rest. Return." Julie says and puts Simba in his Pokeball and joins the others in the lobby only to find them not there.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen my friends anywhere?" Julie asks the nurse.

"Yes, they went out to look for Nando. You see, Nando can't choose between contests or gym battles, so, your friends went out arguing about which he should do." The nurse replied.

"Oh boy…" Julie muttered, "Thank-you. Come on Zeus, let's go look for them."

"Pi!" Zeus nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ash! Dawn! Brock! Pikachu!" Julie called out looking for them.

"Pichuuuuuu!" Zeus called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said popping up.

"Pikachu! Can you take us to Dawn and the others?" Julie asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said nodding and ran off, Julie close behind.

When they reached the others they were around a campfire with Nando talking about gym battles and contests.

"Hey guys." Julie said.

"Hello Julie. Come and sit down by the fire and listen to the forest sing with us." Nando said calmly.

"The forest sing? Uh, okay." She said as she and Zeus sat next to Brock. As soon as she sat down, the forest Pokémon started to sing.

"All the forest Pokémon are singing at once!" Dawn stated,

"The forest, really does sing." Brock added.

"It's gorgeous. I've never noticed it before. Now I'll always hear it." Julie said closing her eyes and listening.

"Yeah." Dawn added.

"Yeah. Sleepin' outside's not so bad after all right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Julie said.

"I'm sorry Ash," Dawn started, "for all the complaining I've done. I guess, things haven't been going so good for me and I've been taking it all out on you."

"You know, I haven't exactly been 'Mr. Nice'." Ash replied.

"I promise I'll do a whole lot better."

"See," Julie started as everyone looked at her, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh look who's talking. You can hold a pretty good grudge to." Dawn said annoyed.

"Okay you got me there…" Julie said as everyone laughed.

"You know, right around when I left Pallet Town, I saw a flying Pokémon that was glowing like a rainbow!" Ash said. "I'm sure it was a Ho-oh, it was like nothing I've ever seen before…"

"Maybe that's what Julie and I saw!"

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Back at Lake Verity!" Julie started, "Think of the Pokémon out there. There are so many, wonderful and strange…" Nando suddenly tuned his Mew shaped harp.

"What is usually hidden, you now have the eye with which to see. The forest song allows it to be, a gift for you and me. Let our hearts be grateful that the mysterious world of night Pokémon shows itself, ever so selfishly."

"Nando," Ash starts, "I was wondering if you would battle me too."

"Huh? But Ash, I'm battling him next so you might have to wait." Julie reminds Ash.

"Oh yeah…alright. I can wait, as long as he says yes."

"The honor would be all mine." Nando replies. "Tell me Julie, are you on a quest for Contests or Gym Battles?"

"I'm going for Gym battles. I want to get as strong as I can and be a Pokémon master. " she replied.

"Alright then tomorrow, our battle should be based on a Gym battle."

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Julie and Nando were in the same field as yesterday, getting ready for their battle.

"Okay, Simba, Let's go!" Julie says as she releases her Shinx from his Pokeball.

"Shinx!" Simba yelps out loudly.

"You may have the first move." Nando offers.

"Okay, Simba use Tackle!" Simba charges towards Budew and is almost there until Budew suddenly jumps high into the air!

"Mega Drain, if you please," Nando says. Budew suddenly shoots a large green stream of energy out of its bud and hits Simba.

"Simba!" Julie says worriedly as Shinx has its energy drained and falls to the ground. "Get up! I know you can!" When Shinx finally gets up he starts to glow and changes form. "Huh?"

"Simba is evolving!" Brocks says shocked.

"No way…" Ash, Dawn, and Julie say.

"Luxio!" Simba roars as the evolution completes.

"Wow…" Julie says as she takes out her Pokedex.

'_Luxio. The Spark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shinx. The surge of electricity Luxio releases through its claws is so powerful that just one strike can fell an opponent.'_

"Alright Simba use Bite!" Simba charges in with new speed and bites Budew hard on the bud. "Now, use Spark!" And Simba picks up and electrocutes Budew causing it to faint.

"Budew is unable to battle! Simba is the winner!" Brock states.

"Alright! We did it Simba!" Julie exclaimed as she rubbed Simba's fur.

"Lux!" Simba replies happily licking his trainer.

"Congratulations on your first win, Julie!" Ash said.

"Wait, that was your first battle as well? You are very talented, Julie." Nando says.

"Thanks Nando. So are you."

"I am sorry Ash but, I must rest before I battle with you."

"Alright. I understand."

"Good-bye for now." Nando said.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, they are back on the field as Ash and Nando get ready for their battle.

"I'm ready when you are Nando!" Ash yelled.

"You have the honors." Nando said

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Budew, Bullet Seed if you please." Budew shot a Bullet Seed out of its mouth but, Pikachu jumped and dodged and smacked into Budew slightly injuring it.

"Wow, a clean hit!" Dawn shouted.

"Please, Mega Drain." Budew shot out that green energy at Pikachu and drained its energy.

"Pikachu!" Ash called worried. Budew sucked up Pikachu's energy and healed itself.

"How did Budew heal?" Dawn asked Brock.

"See, when you use Mega Drain, half the damage that's made to your opponent goes back to what's healing the Pokémon that made the move." He explained.

"Pikachu, get up! Thunderbolt, quick!" Ash commanded. Pikachu got up and lashed out with an extremely powerful Thunderbolt and hit Budew. "Way to go!" Suddenly, Budew starts to glow and change its form!

"What's this?" Nando questioned slightly surprised.

"No way! Budew is evolving!" Julie exclaimed.

"Roselia!" Roselia called out after evolving.

"Roselia?" Ash questions shocked, "Budew evolves into Roselia?"

"Awesome!" Dawn and Julie exclaimed.

"An interesting development indeed," Nando says, "Roselia, Sunny Day please." Roselia's flowers begin to glow and point to the sky and blast the sun making it sunnier. "Now, if you please, Solar Beam." And Roselia charges its attack.

"Here it comes!" Brock yells out, "Heads up!"

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash commands.

"What could he be doing?" Julie asks.

"Pichu-Pichu." Zeus says.

"Fire please," And Roselia lashes out its Solar Beam.

"Pikachu, dodge-it!" Pikachu jumps high into the air and shoots toward Roselia.

"No way!" Julie says.

"Now, Iron-Tail!" Pikachu smacks Roselia with its glowing tail and knocks it out.

"No Roselia!" Nando calls, "Well, that's the end. It seems we lost."

"That means we won!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaims.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus yells jumping down from Julie's shoulder and running over to Pikachu.

"A brilliant effort. You deserve a nice long rest." Nando says returning Roselia to its Pokeball. "Now to Ash, Dawn, and Julie. I offer you my thanks. I finally know what I must do."

"You're going for the Sinnoh League, aren't you?" Ash asks.

"You're going for the Grand Festival right?" Dawn asks.

"I've decided to do both." Nando says.

"Both?" Julie questions.

"I enjoyed battling you three so much, I wouldn't dream of giving up either of them. So, for now, I bid you farewell. Till we meet again."

"Sounds great." Julie, Ash, and Dawn say.

"Till we meet again." Ash adds.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says.

"Pichu!" Zeus adds.

Winning the Sinnoh League or dominating the Grand Festival may involve different dreams. But, hard work and dedication remains the same for the dreamers. So, as our favorite hard working dreamers continue, stay tuned!

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :D**


	5. Twigs and Buds

**Hey again peeps. I know this chapter isn't EXACTLY like the episode but, I thought I'd somethings of my own in this one. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon .  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Twigs and Buds!

"Team Rocket! Get back here!" Ash called to the retreating Team Rocket, carrying Pikachu and Zeus away.

"Pichu- Pichu!" Zeus cried out.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu also cried.

"Zeus, use Quick Attack on the cage!" Julie called out. Zeus built up his energy in his feet and hit the cage as hard as he could opening it and almost falling out, if it weren't for Pikachu catching him by the tail.

"Good, now both of you jump down!" Ash called, but, it was too late, the Meowth balloon accidentally hit a tree branch popping it and sending it spiraling into the forest. "Pikachu, Zeus! No!" Ash and Julie yelled. Pikachu accidentally let go of Zeus, and Zeus fell out of the cage and into the forest where it's bell came undone and landed on a tree branch, while Zeus landed near a sleeping Budew.

"Budew?" The Budew questioned and saw the little Pichu laying on the ground really beat up and knocked out. "Dew-Budew!" The Budew carefully lift up Zeus and carried him to her best friend, Turtwig.

When Budew arrived, she saw Turtwig with a Pikachu trying to get him out of his cage. Budew walked up and help her friend unlock the cage before setting down the knocked-out Pichu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said once he saw Zeus. Pikachu walked over to Zeus and tried to wake him up. When he couldn't he tried to give him some energy by shocking him. After shocking him, Zeus woke with a start.

"Pi?" Zeus question, "Pichu!" Zeus said relieved to see Pikachu okay.

"You're not relieved of duty Pikalutions!" Jessie said appearing with Meowth, James, Carnivine and Wabuffet.

"Carnivine, sink your teeth into someone else!" James commanded. Turtwig and Budew stepped in front of Pikachu and Zeus to protect them.

"You're a Turtwig and Budew ain't ya?" Meowth asked.

"Turt-Wig Turt-Wig Twig!" Turtwig said angrily.

"Dew-Dew-Bud!" Budew said equally as angry.

"Oh please," Started Meowth, "Just because you say we're trespassing on your turf doesn't mean we're looking at the same stupid map you are!" Meowth argued.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig yelled and stomped his foot.

"Yeah? Who cares if you blow your top? That leafy head of yours doesn't scare me one bit!"

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed! Let's go!" James yelled. Carnivine shot seeds out of his mouth only for Pikachu to grab the still injured Zeus and dodge, and Turtwig and Budew to charge at them.

"Now, we've got problems. Waking up a Turtwig from a snooze is askin' for trouble!" Meowth said slightly scared. Turtwig barreled into Carnivine which caused him to crash into Team Rocket.

"AH! We're blasting off, again!" They yelled as they flew away.

"Budew!" Budew said complimenting Turtwig.

"Tur!" Turtwig said smiling at Budew.

"Pika!"

"Pi…" Zeus said falling asleep on Pikachu's back.

"Pika?" Pikachu said worried.

"Budeeeeeeeew." Budew said using Aromatherapy on Zeus. Zeus smiled but, stayed asleep.

"Pi…" Pikachu said quietly setting Zeus down.

"Pikachu!" Ash called running up to them.

"Zeus!" Julie said behind them.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily. But Turtwig and Budew didn't look to happy. Turtwig attacked as with Tackle and Budew attacked with Bullet Seed.

"OW!" Ash and Julie said. When they yelled that, it woke Zeus with a start, and when he saw what they did, he was not happy.

"Pichuuuuuu!" Zeus yelled using Thundershock. When it was done, he collapsed back on the ground with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"Zeus!" Julie said running over to him. Once she picked him up, she was Tackled to the ground by Turtwig. When she got back up they were gone and Ash was asleep from an Oddish.

"Mercy me!" said an old voice, "Children!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Drink this dear," Clara said as she gives Ash some tea. They had just arrived at Clara's house in the forest after being attacked by Budew and Turtwig.

"Huh? Where am I? Pikachu?" Ash asked as soon as he woke up. "Where's Pikachu?"

"It looks like my herb tea sure did its job." Clara said. "Forgive me. My name's Clara."

"Hi, I'm Ash. Nice to meet ya…?"

"This is Clara's house." Dawn told him.

"I hope you had a nice nap." Brock added.

"As for your question, Ash," Julie started, "Turtwig and Budew still have Pikachu and Zeus." She said worriedly.

"You've nothing to fear. They're both good Pokémon. I'm sure Your Pikachu and Zeus are fine." Clara told them.

"I don't get it. You know that Budew and Turtwig?" Dawn asked as everyone stared at Clara in wonder.

"Heavens, yes!" Clara started, "We're old friends."

"Wow. Really?" Julie and Ash asked.

xxxxxxxxx

"Turtwig. TUUUR!" Turtwig yelled as he smashed into the tree and knocked fruit onto Pikachu and Zeus' heads waking them up.

"Pika?"

"Pichu?"

"Turtwig-Twig." Turtwig said pointing to the fruit.

"Dew. Budew." Budew said also pointing to the fruit.

"Pika?" Pikachu said making a face.

"Pi!" Zeus said shaking his head.

"Budew…" The Budew said sadly.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus said angrily.

"Pika!" Pikachu scolded Zeus.

"Pi…" Zeus sighed and ate the fruit.

"Budew." Budew said smiling happily.

xxxxxxxxx

"They're both quite the little helpers you see. They're always coming to the aid of people and Pokémon," Clara says, "and have been for quite some time."

"So, Clara, does that mean they're your Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"No dear. Land sakes. I'm plenty busy enough working in my herb garden. Without, the time it would take to be either a trainer or a coordinator. Truth is, one day, Budew and Turtwig showed up out of nowhere! The poor dears looked exhausted, so I whipped up some dinner and made sure they both got plenty of sleep." Clara explains.

"Well, if I were Turtwig or Budew I'd never want to leave after that." Julie said.

"Yes," Clara started, "They have been here ever since. Helping everyone and everything. All from a simple twist of fate. In no time at all the Pokémon around here made them their leaders!"

xxxxxxxxx

Pikachu, Zeus, Budew, and Turtwig were all eating fruit, when they heard two Pokémon fighting nearby. They looked up and saw a Mankey and Geodude fighting in a tree over a melon.

"Pichu-Pi!" Zeus said, trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Pika!"

"TUUUURTWIG!" Turtwig yelled ramming his head into the tree. The Mankey and Geodude fell out of the tree and resumed fighting.

"Dew!" Budew said knocking the melon away.

"Dude-Dude!" Geodude argued. Budew and Turtwig got annoyed and started to fight with the other two. Zeus and Pikachu tried to break it up but got knocked out of the fight. In the end, Budew and Turtwig were standing over the Mankey and Geodude cheering in victory.

"Pichu…" Zeus said in awe.

"Pika…" Pikachu said equally amazed.

xxxxxxxxx

"But, at times, they do get carried away." Clara started. "It's a lot of responsibility for the dears." She finished.

"It sounds like the pressure's pretty high." Dawn said.

"Yeah, the Turtwig we saw back at Professor Rowan's lab was totally laid back and so relaxed." Julie finished.

"Pokémon are like people," Brock started, "with more different kinds of personalities than you can believe."

"Brock's right, but I still can't figure out why that Turtwig and Budew were trying to attack us." Ash said.

"Well, I wasn't there. But, if I had to guess, Turtwig and Budew were trying to protect Pikachu and Zeus." Clara stated.

"Of course! Turtwig must have thought we were trying to do Pikachu and Zeus harm!" Brock realized.

"For real?" Dawn asked.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go out and get Pikachu!" Ash said. "We'll talk it out. Once I tell Turtwig and Budew the truth, it'll be fine."

"I'm going to get Zeus, too!" Julie said determined.

xxxxxxxxx

After some searching, Budew, Turtwig, Zeus, and Pikachu found enough fruit for the Mankey and Geodude to share.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shouted saying goodbye.

"Pichu-Pi!" Zeus added.

"Turtwiiiiiiiig…." Turtwig yawned. He laid down and soon fell asleep. Budew was about to follow suit when they all heard voices.

"Pikachu! Zeus!" Ash and Julie exclaimed happily. Turtwig and Budew both stood up and stood in front of Pikachu and Zeus.

"We thought we'd find you guys here." Dawn said.

"It's great how Clara knows them." Brock said as Ash and Julie started to walk over to the four Pokémon. Turtwig and Budew started charging. Turtwig tackled Ash while Budew used Bullet Seed on Julie.

"Oof!" Ash cried when he was hit.

"AH!" Julie also cried.

"Ash, Julie!" Brock called.

"That was some smack…" Ash said as he recovered,

"No kidding." Julie commented.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Twig." Turtwig said when it landed.

"Pika-Pika! Pika-Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu explained.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said not listening.

"Pichu! Pichu-Pi!" Zeus said also trying to explain.

"Dew! Bud-Budew!" Budew said also not listening.

"Wow. Turtwig and Budew aren't listening to Pikachu and Zeus at all." Brock said.

"I know some people like that." Dawn said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said shaking Turtwig.

"Pichu!" Zeus said yelling at Budew.

"Pikachu's my best friend!" Ash explained slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, and Zeus is mine!" Julie said equally annoyed.

"See, we were only trying to help. Team Rocket, they're the bad guys who took Pikachu and Zeus from us and we're trying to stop 'em!" Ash explained again.

"Tur..Twig?" Turtwig asked looking at Pikachu.

"Pika-Pika." Pikachu said nodding.

"Dew…" Budew said apologizing.

"Pichu!" Zeus said with a smile, saying it was ok.

"Twiiig!" Turtwig said devastated. "Twig-Turtwig-Turtwig-Turtwig." Turtwig apologized.

"Guess Turtwig's sorry for what happened." Brock said.

"A little to sorry, don't you think?" Dawn asked.

"No, that's a reasonable apology." Julie said as she and Ash got up and went towards Budew and Turtwig.

"Don't worry about it Turtwig. Hey I'm really grateful to you for saving Pikachu." Ash told Turtwig.

"Yeah you were only trying to protect Pikachu and Zeus. We understand." Julie told Budew.

"Twig. Turtwig?" Turtwig asked.

"Bud-Dew." Budew said.

"Twig?" Turtwig said as a really beat up Linoon collapsed from out of the bushes.

"A Linoon. But, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"A Linoon? Let me see." Dawn said taking out her Pokedex as Ash ran over to it.

'_Linoon. The rushing Pokémon. When it spots its prey, it runs after it in a straight line. Though able to run at 60 miles per hour, it is unable to turn.'_

"Brock, we gotta help!" Ash said holding the Linoon.

"This Linoon really smashed into something hard. We'd better hurry." Brock said holding the Linoon's head.

"Right! Let's head back to Clara's house!" Ash said standing up with the Linoon.

xxxxxxxxx

"These herbs are good for healing all sorts of wounds and bruises. You'll be better real soon." Brock said putting some mashed up herbs on Linoon.

"Linoon!" Linoon said staring to feel better.

"Real soon is right!" Dawn said.

"You sure know your stuff!" Julie added.

"You certainly do! You're quite the Pokémon healer." Clara complimented.

"Don't thank me! Those wonderful herbs of yours did the trick."

"Glad we found Linoon so quick." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said.

"Bud!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm! Anytime that you cook something that needs eating, you just ask. Dawn commented.

"Please, Brock my boy, is there anything you can't do?" Clara asked.

"Well I'm glad you like it. There's lots more so dig in!" Brock said.

"Way ahead of you!" Julie said getting seconds.

"Oh boy…" Dawn said.

"Pichu…" Zeus added.

"Hey Linoon, good food huh?" Ash asked the Linoon.

"Lin!" Linoon said nodding. Turtwig offered its food to the Linoon and it happily ate it.

"You know what? You're nice after all!" Ash told Turtwig.

"What was your first impression? The protecting Pikachu and Zeus or giving Linoon food?" Julie asked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ash said in a sarcastic voice. "Anyway, just don't let it go to your head."

"Twig?" Turtwig said confused.

"Or mine." Ash said laughing slightly. At this Turtwig and Budew looked down in shame at what they did.

"It's okay," Julie started telling them, "It was just a little joke."

"Hey Turtwig, you need to eat too!" Ash said filling up Turtwig's bowl. Turtwig jumped at Ash and started to bite his head. "Turtwig cut it out! Get offa my head!"

"Turtwig is such a scamp." Clara said laughing.

"Scamp?" Dawn, Brock, and Julie asked.

"When Turtwig bites you, it's a sign that Turtwig really likes you!"

"So, does Turtwig do that to you too?" Dawn asked.

"Of course! Come here Turtwig." Turtwig looked at Clara and leapt for her head.

"Clara!" Julie said. Turtwig suddenly stopped in front of Clara. She turned her hand around and showed that she had a stick to block Turtwig.

"Amazing…that was like a great combination." Dawn said.

"I'm sure with a little practice you can do the same." Clara said with a smile.

"How was your food Budew?" Julie asked after Turtwig got done chewing on the stick.

"Bud-Budew." Budew said smiling.

"Hey, I just realized something." Julie said looking at Zeus.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Zeus doesn't have the bell I gave him."

"Pichu!" Zeus said looking down and slightly freaking out. Suddenly four suction cups grabbed Pikachu, Zeus, Turtwig, and Budew and stuffed them into a glass container.

"Pikachu, Turtwig!" Ash yelled.

"Zeus, Budew!" Julie said worried. Suddenly, a giant Magikarp jumped out of the water. The top of the Magikarp opened to reveal Team Rocket.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four fruit loops laughed.

"Who in the name of Pokémon are you?" Clara said slightly angry.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear? James your turn." Jessie started.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" James said.

"On the wind!"

"Past that stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth shouted.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!" They all shouted.

"WAAAABUFFET!" Wabuffet shouted.

"Mime-Mime-Mime!" Mime Jr. copied.

"Team rocket!" Julie, Ash, and Dawn shouted.

"Looking for this?" Jessie asked holding up a bell with string attached.

"Hey! Give that and the Pokémon back!" Julie yelled.

"Say, that's some catch. You can't get any fresher than this." James said ignoring her.

"Come on! Why don't you give it up!" Dawn shouted.

"That hat of yours is too tight. Otherwise you would remember I said what's mine is mine and what's yours is too." Jessie said slightly bored.

"We've got four power Pokémon all packed in a Pikachu package!" Meowth said.

"Wabuffet!" Wabuffet said before the sub went down taking the Pokémon with it.

"Pikachu! Turtwig!" Shouted a worried Ash jumping in the water.

"Zeus! Budew!" Julie said following.

"What are you doing you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, get Piplup!" Brock told her.

"Right! Piplup, go help Ash and Julie get Zeus, Pikachu, Budew, and Turtwig!" Dawn commanded releasing her Piplup. Piplup quickly caught up with Ash and Julie in the water and latched onto the glass along with them.

The sub suddenly went under with them still latched onto the glass. "Pikachu, use Iron tail." came Ash's muffled voice.

"Zeus, use Quick Attack." Julie's equally muffled voice said. The two Pokémon both smashed into the glass and made a large crack.

"Good, now use Thunderbolt." Ash told Pikachu. When Pikachu let loose it's Thunderbolt, it broke the glass causing everyone in the water to get shocked and fly out.

"Oof!" Julie said as she landed first, with ash landing on her with the other five landing on him.

"Ow…" Julie said which made Ash quickly get off her.

"Sorry…" He said.

"It's so good to see you're all okay." Clara said relieved.

"You were great Piplup!" Dawn said.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked.

"Yeah Piplup, thank you." Ash and Julie said.

"And how are you four holding up?" Julie asked.

"Tur-Turtwig." Turtwig said looking up exhausted.

"Budew…" Budew said equally tired. Budew latched onto Turtwig as he did Synthesis, healing her also.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"It's called Synthesis." Clara said.

"I've never heard of it." Julie said.

"Synthesis is a move that allows a Pokémon to heal fast." Brock explained.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said when it was healed.

"Budew!" Budew added.

"What do ya know? It really works!" Dawn said amazed.

"Pardon me if I could care less!" Said a voice.

"You made me sick! Listen to that twerpish tripe!" Jessie yelled from her spot in the sub.

"If you dweebs think we're gonna let you off easy," Meowth started, "Then think again!"

"Right!" Said James, "We'll lose when I say so!"

"WAAAAABUFFET!"

"Alley-oop!" Jessie said standing up. The three of them then jumped to the shore.

"Tell you what twerpette in the blue," Started Jessie looking to Julie, "If you can beat me, you can have your bell back!"

"Why do you care about that bell anyway?" Julie asked.

"if it's important to you, then it's worth steeling."

"Fine! Ready Zeus?"

"Pi!" Pichu said determined.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie said calling out her Seviper.

"Now, Zeus use Thundershock!" Julie called out. Zeus charged up his energy and lashed out with a surprising Thunderbolt! "That's not Thundershock…" Julie said in wonder.

"Julie! Zeus can use Thunderbolt now!" Ash called to her.

"Wow! Cool!" The Thunderbolt hit Seviper, shocking him badly. "Now use Quick Attack!" Zeus charged at Seviper with great speed.

"Seviper! Use wrap!" Seviper slither to the side of Zeus and wrapped himself around him.

"No! Zeus!" Julie yelled out worried. She suddenly got an idea, "Zeus use Thunderbolt!" Zeus powered up one of its most powerful Thunderbolts and shocked Seviper. When the Thunderbolt was over, Seviper flew away from Zeus and hit Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled disappearing. Something glittering suddenly caught Julie's eye and landed in front of her.

"Hey it's your bell Zeus!" Julie called out picking it up and tying it where the tear was.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus cried running over and jumped on Julie's head.

"Here you go buddy." Julie said putting the bell around his neck.

"That was a great battle Julie!" Ash said next to her.

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Dawn said on her other side.

"Thanks guys!" Julie said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for everything Clara!" Dawn said as they were getting ready to leave.

"You all take care!" Clara replied.

"And you do the same." Brock added.

"Take it easy Turtwig!" Ash said.

"Pika-Pika." Pikachu said.

"You to Budew!" Julie said.

"Pichu!" Zeus said with a smile. With that, they all walked away. A few seconds later, Turtwig and Budew came running back to them.

"Turtwig? Budew?" Ash and Julie asked.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig called out.

"Budew!" Budew added.

"Turtwig and Budew want to go along with you two."

"Huh? Julie and Ash asked.

"You shouldn't be surprised. They both like you two."

"How do you know Budew likes me?" Julie asked.

"Budew will attack anyone she doesn't like. That's how I know."

"Oh…" Julie said slightly surprised.

"You bet! Course you can come along!" Ash said to both of them. Turtwig and Budew suddenly got fired up.

"But, first things first. They want to battle." Clara said.

"Sure!" Ash said.

"Sounds good to us!" Julie added.

xxxxxxxxx

"Alright! Let's go Simba!" Julie said calling out her Luxio.

"Dew!" Budew suddenly launched a Bullet Seed at Simba.

"Quick, dodge and use Bite!" Simba dodged out of the way and charged at Budew and bit it on its bud. "Now, use Spark!" Simba charged up its energy and shocked Budew.

"Budeeew!" Once Budew was loose, she used Mega Drain and drained Simba's energy.

"Simba get up!" Julie commanded. Simba got up and stood ready. "Now, use Tackle!" Simba rammed its way into Budew sending it into a tree. "Now!" Julie said turning her hat around, "Go Pokeball!" 1...2...3...CLICK! Budew was now Julie's.

"Alright! I caught Budew!" Julie exclaimed holding up Budew's Pokeball.

"Nice job Julie!" Dawn commented.

"Thanks Dawn! So, Ash did you catch Turtwig?"

"Yup! He's right here!" Ash said holding up Turtwig's Pokeball.

"Nice!"

"Thanks!"

"Promise me you'll take good care of Budew and Turtwig now, won't you dears? They mean a lot."

"Right." Julie and Ash said.

"Clara, would it be alright if I named Budew?" Julie asked.

"Sure thing dear. Name it whatever you like." Clara said.

"Thank you! I think I'll call her….Athena!" Julie said.

"That's a great name now take good care of Athena for me!"

"Sure thing Clara!"

A trainer's life is filled with experiences of helping and being helped and ever learning in the process! Now accompanied by a feisty tiny leaf Pokémon and a tough bud Pokémon, our heroes continue on their way to Jubilife, where Dawn's first Pokémon contest awaits!

* * *

**R&R PLZ THNX! X3**


	6. Different Strokes for Different Blokes

**Hey guys. The next chapter MIGHT take a little time for me to update. I've been updating these so quickly because I've already had them typed out and I'm still in the beginning of chapter 7. OKAY DISCLAIMER TIME :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Different Strokes for Different Blokes!

Julie, Dawn, Ash, and Brock were all getting ready for lunch with the help of their Pokémon when there was a sudden explosion!

"What in the world was that?" Julie asked as her and the others were going to see what happened. What they found were Piplup, and Aipom in a fight kicking up dust.

"Twig-Turtwig." Turtwig said trying to break them up.

"Bud-Dew." Athena said doing the same. Piplup and Aipom looked at them and shoved them away.

"Hey you two cut it out!" Ash yelled over them.

"Stop your fighting right now!" Dawn yelled.

Tuuuurtwiiiig!" Turtwig said jumping into the fight.

"Buuuudeeew!" Athena said doing the same. Aipom Focus Punched Turtwig while Piplup Pecked at Athena's rear.

"TUUUURRTWIIIIIG!" Turtwig said using Razor Leaf.

"DEEEEEEEW!" Athena yelled using Bullet Seed.

"You can't treat my Piplup that way!" Dawn yelled at the two.

"Hang on." Julie said getting their attention.

"Turtwig and Athena were only breaking them up." Brock explained.

"Of course! Turtwig, thank you. You too Athena." Ash thanked.

"Bud." Athena said in a 'you're welcome' but, Turtwig jumped right onto Ash's head again.

"I think you're the best too but let go of that!" Ash yelled laughing.

"Wow. Turtwig REALLY likes you." Julie said.

"Pathetic." They heard a familiar voice say.

"It's Paul." Ash said slightly surprised.

"Oh great…" Julie muttered but Paul heard her anyway.

"Like I'm as thrilled as you are." Paul sneered at her. Julie only glared at him.

"Boy Paul, you sure like showing up outta nowhere don't ya?" Ash stated more then asked.

"I'm just out here doing a little training to get ready for my Oreburg Gym battle." Paul answered.

"What do ya know, Julie and I are headed there too."

"Am I seeing things, or is that Turtwig one of your new Pokemon?"

"Yeah. You're not seeing things. We're talkin' strong!"

"Twiiig!" Turtwig said nonchalantly.

"Doesn't look like much to me." Paul said with a smirk.

"What?" Ash said getting annoyed.

"Well, why don't we have a battle and you can find out." Ash demanded.

"Fine. Our last battle left a bad taste in my mouth, and I wanna give my friend here a little revenge!" Paul said throwing a Pokeball.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar yelled when he was released.

"Turtwig, how do ya feel about battling right now?"

"Tuuur." Turtwig said nodding.

"Ash, a Fire-type like Chimchar has an advantage over a Grass-type." Dawn said in distress.

"But not this time!" Ash started, "Turtwig and I are gonna win this!"

"I'll be the referee." Brock stated.

"Don't waste your time. There'll be no doubt who wins." Paul smirked.

"If you're talking about Ash, then you're right." Julie said glaring.

"Butt out." Paul sneered angrily.

"Just saying." Julie said holding her hands up defensively.

xxxxxxxxx

They were all ready to go on the edge of a cliff near a waterfall. Julie was sitting near the edge with Zeus and Athena sitting in her lap while the others were a little more away from the cliff.

"You sure you should be sitting there Julie?" Dawn asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm gonna fall." Julie stated.

"Alright. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Dawn stated simply.

"Gee, thanks."

"Shut up!" Paul nearly yelled.

"Well it looks like SOMEONE'S crabby. Oh wait, that's normal." Julie sneered back. Paul just ignored her while Zeus snickered.

"You can go first." Paul said as if nothing happened.

"I'm not holding back either!" Ash said fiercely, "Turtwig us Tackle!" Turtwig charged towards Chimchar ready to knock it down.

"Dodge it!" Paul said just as fierce and Chimchar jumped into the air, "Use Scratch!" Chimchar zoomed in at Turtwig.

"That's fast!" Julie stated.

"Quick, dodge that!" Ash commanded. Turtwig just stood there and took the hit. "Why didn't Turtwig dodge it when I said?" Ash muttered to himself. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig swung the leaves on his head and leaves started to fly toward Chimchar. Chimchar just did a bunch of back-flips while dodging them.

"Chimchar sure can move." Dawn commented.

"Ember!" Paul yelled. Chimchar shot balls of fire toward Turtwig.

"That Chimchar seems to have gotten stronger." Brock stated.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed.

"Dodge it this time Turtwig!" Ash said but, again Turtwig just stood there not even moving and got hit with Ember. "Why don't you dodge it?"

"Something's wrong here…" Julie said.

"Chu-Pichu." Pichu agreed nodding.

"Okay then, use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah that's the way." Brock commented. Julie however disagrees.

"Bad timing Ash." Julie muttered.

"She's right." Paul smirked. "Flame Wheel!" Chimchar got his Flame Wheel ready and headed straight for Turtwig. Turtwig had already finished when Chimchar was coming.

"Come on Turtwig, you gotta dodge it this time." But, Turtwig STILL didn't dodge and ended up being hit. "NO! Are you ok Turtwig?" Ash asked. When Turtwig stood up again, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Why do you keep refusing to dodge Turtwig?" Ash asked.

"Are you done yet?" Paul asked harshly.

"'Course not! Turtwig use Bite!" When Turtwig leapt towards Chimchar, a net suddenly grabbed him and Julie!"

"AAAH!" Julie screamed while being hauled up.

"Turtwig, Julie!" The others, except Paul called worried.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" The annoying motto started.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Ember!" A voice suddenly called, making them mess up.

"Ember!" Jessie repeated.

"Ember?" they realized. Chimchar suddenly blasted them with Ember, causing them to catch fire.

"You can't do that!" Meowth screamed.

"The kids are stupid and messed up our new motto!" Jessie yelled, freaking out.

"The next thing you know, they'll think we've been replaced by Butch and Cassidy!" James exclaimed.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!" Paul exclaimed.

"You're more worried about your stupid battle when I'M up here?" Julie exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Zeus yelled also pretty peeved.

"Dew!" Athena added.

"Yeah. Why should I care that you're in danger?" Paul said coldly.

"You little-"

"Why is one of the twerpettes in our net along with Turtwig, and Budew?" Jessie asked her companions, who weren't listening.

"Easy. You guys are complete morons!" Julie yelled.

"I'll teach you to call us morons!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Look Team Rocket, gimmie back my Turtwig!" Ash commanded.

"Hello? Are you forgetting something!" Julie yelled angrily.

"Oh right. Give Julie, Athena, and Zeus back too!"

"Turtwig? Athena? " James asked.

"Pikachu and Pichu are in here!" Meowth called while they all looked in the net.

"Ah! Pikachu's out there!" They all yelled.

"Oh well, at least we got Pichu!" Jessie said laughing.

"Here I thought Ash was pathetic." Paul stated.

"I have to agree with you on that one!" Julie called out.

"How dare you?" Jessie started, "Educate the new twerp, if you please!"

"Right," James nodded "Look twerp, we're known as Team Rocket! The smartest, coolest, nastiest, cheapest, hungriest, stupidest-" then James started to cry.

"Wow! That's telling 'em!" Meowth said sarcastically.

"Carnivine, you'll help me!" James said, releasing his Carnivine, which started to bite on his head. "Somehow, you learned this from me, I'm sorry! Bullet Seed…" James mumbled falling to the ground. Carnivine shot seeds out of his mouth and straight towards Paul.

"Get outta the way Paul!" Ash and Julie yelled.

"Be quiet!" He yelled back rudely. "Chimchar, Ember!" Both Ember and Bullet Seed collided.

"Now Turtwig, Razor Leaf, let's go!" As Turtwig and Julie fell, Ash caught Turtwig and Julie held onto Zeus and Athena as she fell on her back.

"OW!" She yelled when she hit the ground.

"You ok Julie?" Ash asked.

"Pichu-Pichu?" Zeus also asked.

"Dew-Bud?" Budew asked third.

"Yeah, I'm good." Julie said rubbing her back.

"Good, now Pikachu, it's time for a little Thunderbolt!"

"You too Zeus!"

"PIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"PIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The balloon exploded shooting Team Rocket away but also blowing Julie, Ash, Paul, Turtwig, Athena, and Chimchar over the cliff!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed. "Turtwig!" he yelled as he grabbed his Pokemon and fell into the water at the bottom. Julie landed on a branch sticking out of the cliff while holding Athena.

"You ok Athena?" Julie asked worried.

"Dew." Budew said nodding.

"Hey you guys!" Dawn yelled looking over.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu called.

"Pichu!" Zeus added.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Ya! Don't worry!" Ash called.

"We're kinda stuck!" Julie yelled.

"Just jump in the water!" Dawn told her.

"Fine…" Julie said and jumped in. Ash helped her and Athena out of the water. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"Let's meet up on the far side of the forest!" Brock called.

"Sounds good to us!" Ash yelled back.

"That won't be so easy…" Julie muttered, as they started walking.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"This is Bewilder Forest. There are tons of Stantler that can hypnotize you if you look at their antlers."

"Oh…" Ash said slightly nervous.

"Don't worry. You just can't look at their antlers." Julie told him.

"Right." Ash said, "Paul, where're ya goin'?" he started after hearing him return his Chimchar. "Hey wait up!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Slow down Paul!" Ash said after a little bit of walking. Julie was a ways back, trying to keep her distance from him. "What're ya doin'?"

"Getting out of here." Paul answered annoyed.

"Well, since we're just getting outta here, let's all just get out together!"

"That sounds stupid."

"What's so stupid about helping each other out?"

"I don't need any help! Especially from little kids like you!"

"What is with that guy?"

"I don't get why Ash is always so nice to him," she started; "He doesn't deserve it after the way he treated us…" she trailed off.

"Budew." Athena said nodding.

"I just wanna be friendly!" Ash yelled at her.

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to be your friend." She stated.

"I don't think he wants to be your friend either!"

"Fine, it's not like I had a lot of friends like you obviously do."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine. I just can't stand people who like to treat others like they're garbage."

"Neither can I but, what can you do?"

"We should just get out of here before some Stantler show up."

"K."

As they were walking they came across a wild Stantler and Julie covered her eyes.

"Look, you were right!" Ash exclaimed getting out his Pokedex.

"I'd rather not look." Julie stated covering her eyes with her hat.

'_Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon. It's long curved antlers subtly bend the air current around them, to create a mysterious warp in reality.'_

"Ash, cover your eyes!" Julie hissed at him, afraid he would be hypnotized.

"Nah, it looks harmless." Right when Ash said that, the wild Stantler hypnotized Ash and Turtwig.

"Ash!" Julie said when he stated walking back the way they came. When he finally stopped, they were already back to where they started.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked.

"You were hypnotized! I told you to cover your eyes!" Julie said slightly angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Yes you did! I told you before we entered the forest!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be more careful."

"You better be." Julie said dragging him away. They suddenly saw ANOTHER Stantler! Ash AGAIN was hypnotized and started walking the other way again. "That's not being careful Ash!" she yelled when they were back at the waterfall.

"Sorry!"

"I'm seriously considering just dragging you through here."

"I promise I won't look at another Stantler!"

"If you do I will blind-fold you and guide you through here!"

"Okay! Let's just go!" Ash said walking away from her rather fast. When Julie caught up to Ash, he and Turtwig were on the ground in a swimming position with Stantler surrounding them.

"Unbelievable!" Julie yelled extremely annoyed. "I'm starting to think Paul was right about him." She muttered.

"Budew!" Athena agreed.

"Lame-oh's." Julie suddenly heard. She looked over and saw Paul standing there.

"Chimchar, help out the losers with Ember!" He said releasing his Chimchar. Chimchar unleashed his Ember attack making all but one Stantler run. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar spun around in summer-salts with his body engulfed in flames. He hit the Stantler, making it catch on fire. "Alright, let's check you out. Pokeball, get it!" One…Two…Three…CLICK! Paul caught Stantler.

"Paul, thanks a lot for helping us." Ash thanked, "Unlike SOME people I know." He continued looking to Julie.

"Sorry. I was marveling at how unbelievably quick you got hypnotized after I told you what would happened if it happened AGAIN!" She shouted back. Ash just gulped and took a few steps away.

"Yeah, whatever." He said completely ignoring Julie. He scanned the Stantler with his Pokedex to check out its moves. "Please, this Stantler only knows a simple Tackle attack. What a waste of time. Get out!" He demanded

releasing the Stantler. The Stantler walked away with no arguments.

"I thought that Stantler wanted to be friends." Ash said.

"Friends are just, useless." Paul commented.

"I bet you wouldn't know. Considering you probably don't have any with that attitude." Julie told him.

"I don't need friends. So, stop wasting my time and take a hike."

"I would if we weren't going the same way." Julie retorted. Paul just growled and walked away.

"That was a little harsh Julie." Ash told her.

"You're probably right. You'll probably never believe this, but, I was once like Paul."

"WHAT? YOU WERE?" Ash asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah," Julie started. "See, when I was little and going to Pokemon school, I was the weird kid that no one would talk to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." At this point, Julie, Ash, Turtwig, and Athena were all sitting by an apple tree. "People teased me and played a game called 'Julie Germs' where if people touched me, they would get 'Julie germs' and the other kids would run away from that person. Day after day I would dread going to that school. I would think that friends would be useless to me and wouldn't help at all. But, one day, Dawn showed up and no one would talk to her either because she was new. So, she walked up to me and said hi. We started talking and became great friends. Later, a kid named Kenny started going to school with us and we also quickly became friends. From then on, I changed my mind about having friends. They're the best things anyone could have!" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you." Ash said giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's ok. It's all in the past now." Julie said smiling.

"Right." Ash said smiling, until his and Julie's stomachs growled. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Guess we better get some food."

"Guess so!" They looked up and saw the apples.

"Hey Turtwig, think you can get those apples down?"

"Tur!" Turtwig said nodding. He used Razor Leaf and cut down two apples.

"Thanks Turtwig!" Julie thanked and broke he apple in half to give to Athena. "Here you go girl! Eat up!"

"Dew!" Athena said happily and took the apple. The next thing she knew, a Stantler showed up.

"Ash! Cover your eyes!" She demanded getting up. Ash looked up, saw the Stantler, and freaked out.

"Turtwig, whatever you do, don't look at 'em!" He yelled running smack into a tree.

"Now he listens to me…"

"Bud…" Budew sighed. The next thing they know, some angry Beedrill started to chase after them.

"Ash, what did you do?" Julie yelled as her and Athena caught up to them.

"I don't know!" They suddenly saw Dawn and Brock waving to them.

"Look out!" Julie yelled.

"Julie what did you do?" Dawn yelled running with them.

"Nothing! Ash did it!" She yelled back. She suddenly ran into Ash who had stopped. "Why'd you stop?" she looked up and found her answer.

'_Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokemon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs and eats the fallen fruit.'_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ursaring yelled out. Turtwig suddenly jumped onto Ursaring and bit his head while, Athena used Bullet Seed on him.

"Turtwig stop it!" Ash commanded, trying to pull him off.

"Athena! Stop!" Julie yelled, picking up Athena.

Ursaring suddenly turned on her and roared.

"Pichu-Chu!" Zeus yelled.

"Deeeew!"Athena yelled using Mega Drain. When she was done, Ursaring attacked her using Focus Punch but, she dodged. Ursaring suddenly thrashed around extremely angry.

"Zeus Thunderbolt, Athena Bullet Seed!" Julie yelled.

"Pikachu Iron Tail, Turtwig Razor Leaf!" The attacks all hit causing Ursaring a lot of damage. "Great combination!" Ash complimented.

"Yeah! Nice job!" Julie agreed. Ursaring got furious and used Hyperbeam! The running continued all over again. They ran until they were out of the forest.

"We finally got out of the forest!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, but so did Ursaring!" Julie yelled. They suddenly saw Paul with his Chimchar.

"Look out!" Paul said with no emotion.

"It's Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar charged towards Ursaring with a Flame Wheel hitting him, setting him on fire. "Alright Pokeball, get it!" One…Two…Three…CLICK! Paul, surprisingly, caught Ursaring.

"Wow! Ursaring just got caught!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll see for how long." Ash said "You see, if Paul doesn't think their strong enough, he just lets 'em go!"

"Just like with Stantler." Julie commented.

"This one's not bad so, I guess I'll keep it." Paul said after he was done scanning it.

"Hey Paul." Ash greeted.

"Are you still holding onto that lame-oh Turtwig?"

"Huh?"

"You should've learned from our last battle, that Pokémon's pathetic."

"You don't get it do ya?" Ash started "If you work with them they'll get strong. Let's battle once more."

"Forget it. You can't win." he said starting to walk away.

"Well, if you won't battle Ash, then try me." Julie said stepping forward.

"Are you kidding me? No way! I'm not battling a beginner like you."

"Are you scared or something?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

xxxxxxxxx

They were standing in a clearing, as Julie and Paul got ready to battle. Julie was using Athena and Paul was using Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" Chimchar ran towards Athena with his arms forward.

"Counter with Bullet Seed!" Athena drew back and shot seeds towards Chimchar, hitting him.

"Dig!" Chimchar burrowed his way into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Julie muttered. Chimchar suddenly jumped out of the ground and hit Athena. "Athena!"

"Now use Ember!"

"Bullet Seed!" The attacks collided, canceling each other out. "Use Mega Drain!" Athena drained Chimchar's energy and healed herself.

"Get up!" Paul ordered harshly. Chimchar slowly got up, "Flame Wheel!"

"Look out!" Ash called worried. Julie just smirked.

"SOLAR BEAM!" Julie yelled. Athena gathered the energy from the sun as fast as it could.

"There's not enough time for that!" Paul smirked.

"You don't know my Athena!" Julie laughed slightly, "FIRE!" And Athena launched the powerful beam of light.

"No way!" Paul said slightly surprised. The Solar Beam hit Chimchar and it turned into a battle of power. "Stay steady Chimchar!" Paul commanded.

"You can do it Athena!" Julie encouraged. But, the power in the Solar Beam wasn't enough and Chimchar ended up hitting Athena, knocking her out. "No…" Julie said slightly sad. She went over and picked up Athena, " You were great Athena, get some rest." and she returned Athena to her Pokeball.

"I told you it was a waste my of time." Paul sneered. Julie looked up and glared at him.

"Just take a hike!" Julie snapped.

"Whatever." Paul said walking away.

"That was a great battle Julie." Brock said.

"Yeah nice job." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Julie smiled.

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled over to Paul fiercely,

"Come on, don't let that guy get to you." Dawn said annoyed at Paul.

"He's not worth it." Brock said emotionlessly.

"Yeah, well I'm never losin' to him again!"

"Me neither!" Julie said angrier than ever.

"Next time, that guy's gonna be real sorry!"

With battle styles and attitudes obviously WORLDS apart, and Julie and Ash smarting from a humiliating defeat! Will their vow to beat Paul ever be realized? Stay Tuned!"

* * *

**R&R PLZ!**


	7. Like it or Lup it

**SOOOOOOO sorry about the wait! My internet was all wonky plus i just moved. Anyway I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and to answer some questions yes, I will be fully evolving Zeus and Athena and to kitsunelover300 thanks for the suggestions! i was actually gonna use 2 of those Pokemon you suggested and one of them will be showing up in this chapter! ^_^ READ ON VIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon only Julie...WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Like it or Lup it!

Today, Julie, Ash, and Brock were getting ready for lunch again with the help of Zeus and Pikachu. Dawn and Piplup were practicing their contest moves.

"Alright Piplup, spin and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup jumped high into the air and spun and shot glowing bubbles out of her mouth. But, before she could land, she got extremely dizzy and fell on her head.

"Nice try." Ash said holding up a sign with an X along with Julie and Brock.

"But, not quite." Julie said sheepishly.

"Pichu." Zeus said smiling.

"Pika-Pika." Pikachu added.

"no one ever said it would be easy." Brock said smiling.

"We may have messed up, but we looked great doing it!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam and spin at the same time!" Piplup again span and used Bubblebeam, only for the same thing to happen and fall on her head. Dawn rushed forward worried about Piplup while Julie, Ash and Brock, with the grill held over his head, held up the X sign again.

"Just keep practicing Dawn, I'm sure you'll get it." Julie said walking over to her.

"Yeah. I hope you're right."

"Julie's right, you just gotta get into it and get in sync with your Pokémon!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Why don't we have a battle Dawn?" Julie asked.

"Good idea. That might help her with contest battles." Brock stated.

"Alright. Let's go!" Dawn said happily. They got their Pokémon out and stood a few feet apart from each other. "Ready Piplup?"

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

"What about you Zeus?" Julie asked.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus said excited.

"Alright, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup shot a Bubblebeam towards Zeus and hit him.

"Zeus, use Quick Attack!" Zeus charged towards Piplup extremely fast.

"Quick, dodge and use Peck!" Piplup jumped out of the way and pecked at Zeus.

"Use Thundershock!" Zeus charged up his electricity and zapped Piplup. "Now use Sweet Kiss!" Zeus made a kissing motion with his hands and sent hearts toward Piplup confusing it.

"When did Zeus learn Sweet Kiss?!" Dawn asked shocked.

"He's known it for a while. Since I got him in the lab in fact. I just never use it unless I really need to. Now Zeus, use Quick Attack!" Zeus once more charged towards the wobbly Piplup and smacked into her and knocked her out.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Zeus and Julie are the winners!" Brock stated, then went back to get ready for lunch.

"Nice job Zeus!" Julie said smiling.

"Pichu!" Zeus said happily and went to play with Pikachu.

"Hey Dawn, is Piplup alright?"

"Yeah, right Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup!" Piplup said looking proud.

"Good."

"That was an awesome battle you two." Ash said walking over.

"Thanks!" Dawn and Julie said in unison. There was a sudden cry at the nearby lake they were at. "What was that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Julie said running along with Zeus, Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu. When they got to the lake, they saw a stray Mantyke floating in the water. "What's that?" Julie asked, taking out her Pokedex.

'_Mantyke, the Kite Pokemon. Mantyke becomes very attached to humans. Using its two horns, it can sense even slight movements by changes in water pressure.'_

"Mantyke huh? I'm gonna catch it!" Julie exclaimed.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Sure why not?" Julie said. "Ready Zeus?"

"Pichu!" Zeus said running in front of the Mantyke.

"Use Quick Attack!" Zeus sped at the Mantyke and rammed himself into it. "Now use Thunderbolt!" and Zeus lashed out with an incredible Thunderbolt. The Mantyke jumped out of the water and away form the Thunderbolt and used body slam. "Zeus! Come on use Thundershock!" With the Mantyke on Zeus, it got zapped by the Thundershock and landed in the water but, came back up. "Now go Pokeball!" Julie said turning her hat around and throwing a Pokeball. 1...2...3...CLICK! "Alright! I got a Mantyke!" Julie yelled holding up the Pokeball.

"Nice job!" Ash called.

"Thanks!" Julie started. "I think I'll call him Neptune!"

"Good name!" Dawn said.

"Pichu!" Zeus said jumping onto Julie's shoulder.

"Lunch is served!" Brock yelled, with the table set up. Once he said that, Julie and Zeus were instantly at the table ready to eat.

"Wow, you guys are fast." Ash said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said in amazement.

"Nothing can come between Julie and her food." Dawn said laughing slightly.

"Got that right!" Julie said with a fist in the air. Everyone laughed as they sat down and started eating. While everyone was eating and introducing Neptune to the group, Piplup heard some strange noises coming from the thicket and when to check it out.

"Pi-Pichu?" Zeus said while looking at where Piplup went and quickly tagged along.

"Pi. Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking around for Piplup and Zeus.

"Strange, Piplup and Zeus were just here before." Brock said also looking around.

"Huh?" Ash, Dawn and Julie said, before they started to look also.

xxxxxxxxx

Piplup was looking around the thicket while trying to find where the noise came from, when she suddenly heard a rustling behind her.

"Pi?" Zeus said popping out of his hiding place, "Pichu-Pichu?" Zeus asked.

"Pip-Piplup! Piplup-Piplup!" Piplup said annoyed that Zeus followed.

"Pichu-Pichu." Zeus said trying to calm her down.

"Piplup! Piplup-Lup-Lup!" Piplup said, as she jumped in the air and did her Bubblebeam while spinning, only to fall on her head.

"Pichu-Pichu…" Zeus said with a sweat drop, "Pichu-Pi-Pichu!" He continued trying to encourage her.

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup said about to try again when a group of Pokemon suddenly crash into her and Zeus. After some explaining as to why they were in such a hush, Piplup promised to help them get their food back.

"Pi-Pichu-Chu?" Zeus asked, a little unsure about this.

"Piplup!" Piplup said confidently. "Piplup-Piplup-Piplup." She said starting to lead them.

"Pi…" Zeus sighed and started to follow.

Meanwhile, with Julie and the others, they were in the bushes and saw the whole thing.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are Piplup and Zeus doing with those Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Goin' on a march?" Ash suggested taking out his Pokedex.

'_Golduck. The Duck Pokemon, it makes its home in lakes and is able to swim faster than a gold medalist.'_

"Looks like Piplup is leading them all somewhere." Dawn said.

"Zeus doesn't seem to like this idea." Julie said laughing slightly.

"Let follow them and see where." Brock suggested.

"Right ." The others stated and started to follow them. While they were walking Julie started thinking about what could've happened.

'I wonder what caused those Pokemon to be in such a rush. I must've really upset them to not even notice Piplup and Zeus standing there.' She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by some singing Pokemon.

"Who're those Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"They're Ludicolo." Brock answered.

"Let me see…" Dawn said getting her Pokedex out.

'_Ludicolo, the Care-free Pokemon. When Ludicolo listens to happy music, its power grows stronger and it just has to dance."_

"So what're Piplup and Zeus doing anyway?" Julie asked.

"Looks like Piplup's not very happy about something the three of them did." Ash stated.

"Piplup. Piplup-Piplup-Pip." Julie heard Piplup say.

"Ludi-Ludi-Ludi. Colo-Colo." The three Ludicolo said, "Coloooo." they said using Water-gun.

"Piplup! Piplup! Pip-Pip-Pip-Pip-Pip-Pip." Piplup said attacking with peck. The three Ludicolo suddenly used Supersonic, making Piplup fall to the ground.

"I think Piplup's trying to help the other Pokemon by acting as their leader." Julie observed.

"Pichu-Pichu-Pichu!" Zeus said stepping up, "Pichu-Chu-Pichu-Pi!" Zeus continued glaring at the Ludicolo.

"Colo-Ludicolo." The Ludicolo said attacking with Water-gun again, only for Zeus to counter using Thundershock. The Thundershock traveled up the Water-gun and struck the Ludicolo. "COOOLLOOOO!" They suddenly got back up and just stood there.

"PLUP-PLUP-PLUP-PLUP-PLUP-PLUP!" Piplup said charging another Peck attack only for them to dodge and send her tumbling into a telescope that was sticking out of the water. The telescope suddenly started spinning around in a circle and knocked Piplup into the water.

"Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed as her and the rest of the group ran out of their hiding place. Suddenly the waves started to get worse as a giant Magikarp popped out of the water. "What's going on out there?!" The hatch on the back started to lift up and tossed Piplup back into the water.

"Listen closely, is that a voice I hear?"

"Oh great…" Julie muttered.

"Well it's speaking to me loud and clear!" James continued.

"On the wind-"

"Past the starts-"

"And right in your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a neck breaking pace!"

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting all those do-gooders in their place."

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"WAAABUFFET!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime!"

"Do you seriously have to do that every time you show up?" Julie questions.

"Whatever you guys are doing here, it can't be good!" Ash says ignoring Julie.

"You're so selfish. Stealing all your Pokemon will be good for US!" Jessie said.

"Think of someone else for a change!" James exclaimed making a fist.

"Piplup. Piplup." Piplup said swimming to shore.

"Pichu-Pichu?" Zeus asked.

"Pip." Piplup said nodding then suddenly turned around and pointed at Team Rocket. "Piplup! Piplup! Piplup-Piplup." Piplup said tapping her chest.

"It looks like Golduck's got that pipsqueak on the Poke-Payroll eh?" Meowth stated.

"Some bodyguard." Jessie said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I get it. They need someone to fight for them and Piplup agreed." Dawn said face palming.

"Well, that's Piplup for ya." Julie said smiling. Piplup suddenly jumped from the shore and started frantically pecking at the sub. Once she got to the tail, it shook her right off.

"Piplup! Stop!" Dawn yelled, worried.

"Pikachu, quick use Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded.

"You too, Zeus!" Julie said beside him.

"PIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled out.

"PIICHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Zeus shouted beside him. Team Rocket screamed and bolted right back into their sub. While they were shooting, the sub suddenly turns to face them and shot two mini Magikarps with rope attached. One circled around Zeus and the Water Pokemon, while the other circled around Pikachu and the Ludicolo.

"Piplup!" Piplup said when she saw that they were being dragged towards the sub. She quickly scurried over to the rope with Zeus and tried to break it. Once she stopped, she went back to attacking the sub. After getting thrown off again, she jumped back on and started pecking again.

"I know Piplup promised to help them out and all," Dawn started, "But I hope it wasn't a big mistake." Piplup was thrown off once again but, when she was in the air, some mechanical Remoraid hit her sending her skidding on the ground. Once she got up, she was knocked to the ground again by the Remoraid. "Pip-Lup-Lup-Lup!" She said using Bubblebeam. The Bubblebeam collided with a few of them making them explode.

"Look at 'em all!" Ash said.

"They're all over the place!" Julie said looking around. The Remoraid kept knocking Piplup everywhere. Piplup sat up but didn't try standing. If you looked closely, you could see tears in her eyes.

"Piplup." Dawn said. "Piplup! You've got to get up!" Dawn started running towards her Pokemon, "You promised to help everyone! So you can't stop now!"

"Piplup?" Piplup said looking up.

"Yes! You can-YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Piplup! Piplup-Piplup!" Piplup said shaking her head. She stood up with new confidence and jumped into the air with the Remoraid surrounding her. She closed her eyes and started using Bubblebeam while spinning!

"AWGH!" Brock, and Ash said.

"Oh my…" Julie started.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn said excited. Once Piplup got done destroying the Remoraid, she spun in the air and did a flip and stumble before she landed. "That's showin' 'em Piplup, Yeah! But, you're not done yet so keep it up!" With that, Piplup did the same thing and surrounded Team Rocket's sub, creating a whirlpool. As the sub started going down, the ropes snapped, releasing the Pokemon from the rope.

"Is everyone here okay?" Brock asked. They got various answers from the Pokemon.

"Pichu!" Zeus said, jumping on Julie. Team Rocket's sub suddenly came up and they opened the lid.

"Sometimes air is as good as food." Jessie said.

"Especially when you haven't been breathing much." James said next to her.

"Pikachu now! Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"PIIKACHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, releasing his Thunderbolt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they were shocked. Their sub suddenly exploded and berries started raining down.

"Man, this is weird." Ash stated, picking up some of the berries.

"How did Team Rocket get all these berries?" Julie asked.

"Golduck!" Golduck said turning to the Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo!" They all said waving. Julie and the others watched as they shook hands. Team Rocket suddenly showed up walking on shore, gasping for breath.

"And to think I loved swimming as a girl." Jessie said and looked up to see the Water Pokemon and Ludicolo glaring at them. "You're probably wondering where we got all those berries. We were actually holding them for you for safe keeping! Really!" Jessie said nervously.

"Yeah Right!" Julie yelled out.

"Shut up twerpette!"

"You can't blame us for want to have a snack!" James said just as nervous.

"Waabuffet." Wabuffet said.

"Mime-Mime-Mime." Mime Jr. copied. All the Pokemon attacked with Water-gun sending Team Rocket flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all shouted.

xxxxxxxxx

"You were awesome Piplup!" Dawn said to Piplup. "Now come on! Let's use that move of ours one more time!" Piplup got ready in front of Dawn, "Now Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" And Piplup did the same move she used to defeat the Remoraid.

"That's it!" Ash said.

"Hey Dawn! Piplup's looking strong for sure!" Brock said.

"Yeah, You got this contest in the bag!" Julie said

"I don't know about that but, I know we're ready!" Dawn said, "Great Piplup! You're looking good!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said once she landed.

"Hey! Race you to Jubilife city!" Dawn said running ahead.

"You're on!" Julie said running to catch up with her.

So, it was the result of coming to the aid of some Pokemon in need that ended up putting Piplup's contest skills over the top, and into competitive form! And armed with the knowledge and some impressive moves, our heroes journey continues!

* * *

**I will try to update every week so plz keep reading! R&R PLZ :D**


End file.
